Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 7: Spirits I called - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Eine Verletzung Merlins versetzt Arthur in die Notlage die Wahrsagerinnen aufzusuchen. Inzwischen sieht sich Merlin mit seinem Gewissen konfrontiert.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin befindet sich mit Arthur auf dem Trainingsgelände. Jeder hat ein Schwert in seiner Hand und beobachtet den anderen. Während Merlin dabei sehr skeptisch aussieht, genießt Arthur die Situation mit einem entspannten Lächeln. "Jetzt komm schon Merlin, greif mich an." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich halte das immer noch für eine dumme Idee. Ich habe nicht mal ein Kettenhemd wie Ihr an." Sein König grinst: "Ich greife ja auch nicht dich an. Ich verteidige mich nur. Versprochen. Ich werde dich schon nicht verletzen." Merlin ist immer noch alles andere als begeistert. Er sieht sich um. Die Sonne geht gerade auf. Eigentlich wollte er den Tag mit seinem König genießen, den Sonnenaufgang beobachten, während Arthur seine morgendlichen Übungen macht. Und nun das.

Arthur versucht Ihn jetzt zu provozieren: "Was ist? Hast du etwa Angst? Zeig was du kannst! Ich weiß doch, dass du besser geworden bist mit dem Schwert." Merlin schüttelt erneut den Kopf: "Ich bitte Euch, das ist nicht nötig. Ihr seid der beste Kämpfer hier, ich möchte nicht kämpfen." Arthur schwingt sein Schwert: "Das weiß ich. Ich möchte es aber trotzdem. Und denk daran, ohne deine Magie zu benutzen." Merlin seufzt, dann hebt er das Schwert an und macht einen unmotivierten Angriff in Richtung seines Königs. Der weicht mit einer einzigen geschickten Bewegung aus und hält Merlin sein Schwert an die Brust: "Jetzt streng dich wenigstens ein bisschen an, sonst überlege ich mir doch, ob ich mich nicht ernsthaft wehren soll." Er nimmt sein Schwert runter und dreht es in seiner Hand.

Merlin atmet tief durch und greift Arthur erneut an. Diesmal mit deutlich mehr Elan. Es kommt tatsächlich zu einem mehr oder weniger längerem Kampf. Die Schwerter klirren gegeneinander. Mehrmals weicht Arthur geschickt seinem Diener aus. "Das war schon nicht schlecht. Los nochmal." Aber Merlin versucht erneut ihn von Gegenteil zu überzeugen: "Bitte. Lasst uns damit aufhören." Aber Arthur grinst nur und schüttelt den Kopf. Also startet der Diener des Königs einen dritten Angriff. Diesmal mit sehr viel Konzentration und Entschlossenheit. Die Schwerter sirren durch die Luft. Sein König wehrt aber auch diesmal Merlins Schwertstöße mit Leichtigkeit ab. Dann plötzlich dreht sich Merlin um die eigene Achse und stößt von der anderen Seite zu. Der König pariert und macht augenblicklich und reflexartig eine Konterbewegung. Er reißt sein Schwert herum und zielt damit auf die linke Seite des Freundes. Merlin hebt das Schwert um den Konter abzuwehren, so langsam findet er Gefallen an dem Spiel. Er sieht das Schwert des Königs auf sich zu kommen, bereit es abzuwehren, als die Welt plötzlich still steht. Mitten in der Bewegung friert Arthur und alles um ihn herum ein. Merlin selbst kann sich auch nicht bewegen, er ist gefangen. Gefangen in einer Vision.

Ein Grabhügel. In dem Grabhügel steckt ein Schwert. Jetzt greift eine Hand das Schwert, das in dem Grabhügel steckt und zieht es hinaus. Das Schwert leuchtet im Sonnenlicht. Besonders auffällig ist die Kerbe. Es sieht so aus, als sei ein Stück aus dem Schwert herausgebrochen. Es ist Mordreds Schwert! Trotz dem fehlenden Stück hat es nichts von seiner Macht und Stärke eingebüßt. Jetzt ändert sich der Blickwinkel. Das Schwert wird zum Angriff geführt, zum Angriff gegen einen Ritter Camelots. Ganz deutlich ist der rote Umhang des Ritters zu erkennen. Aber wer ist es? Er ist groß und blond. Im nächsten Augenblick wird er von dem Schwert niedergestreckt, der Ritter geht zu Boden. Bereits am Boden liegend, wird das Schwert jetzt mit Schwung erneut in den Körper des blonden Ritters gesteckt. Sein Todesurteil. Er stirbt. Aber wer ist es? Noch immer ist das Gesicht nicht zu erkennen. Stattdessen erscheint jetzt das Gesicht des Mannes, der das Schwert geführt hat. Er ist dunkelhaarig, verdreckt und hat einen Vollbart. Er sieht das Schwert an und streckt es in die Höhe. Er dreht sich jetzt zu einer Gruppe von weiteren Männern um. Er ist der Anführer einer Räuberbande!

Dann ist alles vorbei. Die Welt dreht sich weiter, Arthur führt den Konterangriff weiter aus. Nur Merlin lässt sein Schwert sinken, zu verwirrend sind die Andrücke, die er eben gesehen hat. Immer noch völlig erschrocken und fassungslos steht er da und versucht zu begreifen, was er da eben gesehen hat. Arthur, der jetzt erkennt, dass sein Freund sich nicht gegen seinen Konter verteidigt, versucht seinen Gegenangriff abzubrechen. Aber es ist zu spät. Er kann seine Bewegung nicht mehr anhalten, er kann lediglich versuchen sie abzulenken. Trotzdem trifft er mit seinem Schwert Merlins Schulter und verursacht einen tiefen Schnitt. "Merlin verdammt, wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken." Er wirft sein Schwert zu Boden und läuft zu seinem Freund, der ihn in diesem Augenblick mit entsetzten Augen ansieht und ohnmächtig zusammensinkt. "Merlin! Merlin! Kannst du mich hören?" Aber Merlin hört nicht. Kurzentschlossen zieht er seinen Freund hoch und wirft ihn sich über die Schulter. Dann läuft er in Richtung des Schlosshofes zu Gaius dem Hofarzt.


	2. Chapter 2

In den Gemächern des Arztes liegt Merlin im Bett. Gaius reinigt die Wunde und untersucht seinen Ziehsohn, der immer noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Vorwurfsvoll wendet er sich an den König: "Wie konnte das passieren?" Arthur gibt kleinlaut zu: "Das war meine Idee. Merlin wollte nicht mitmachen. Ich habe ihm versprochen vorsichtig zu sein und mich nur zu verteidigen. Ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert. Ich habe einen Konter ausgeführt. Ich war mir sicher, das Merlin den abwehren kann. Er hatte das Schwert bereits erhoben um zu parieren. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Im nächsten Augenblick hat er sein Schwert runtergenommen. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Er war völlig abwesend. Ich konnte meine Bewegung nicht mehr aufhalten. Ich habe noch versucht, das Schwert abzuleiten. Es hat nicht gereicht, ich habe ihn an der Schulter getroffen." Gaius seufzt: "Das sehe ich. Ihr müsstet es doch besser wissen!" Arthur nickt: "Wie geht es ihm?" Gaius fügt sichtlich sauer hinzu: "Die Wunde ist nicht sehr tief. Er hat großes Glück gehabt. Er sollte bald wieder auf den Beinen sein." Arthur atmet durch: "Danke Gaius."

Jetzt erwacht auch Merlin. Er sieht in die Augen seiner beiden Freunde. Gaius ergreift als erster das Wort: "Merlin, weißt du eigentlich, was du mir für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast?" Merlin greift zu seiner mittlerweile verbundenen Schulter: "Was ist passiert?" Jetzt versucht Arthur die Situation zu erklären: "Das war ich. Ich habe dich mit meinem Schwert getroffen. Was war plötzlich los? Du hast mitten in der Bewegung angehalten." Der Zauberer erinnert sich plötzlich: "Ich, ich hatte eine Vision. Ich habe.." Weiter kommt er nicht, er sieht Arthur an. Der blonde Mann, Merlin ist sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um seinen König handeln muss. Er ist geschockt. Sein König schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, deine Vision hätte dich töten können. Was ist, wenn ich dich anders erwischt hätte. Diese verfluchte Magie!" Gaius beschwichtigt die Gemüter: "Es ist ja alles noch mal gut ausgegangen. Aber vielleicht trainiert ihr in Zukunft lieber wieder mit euren Rittern." Arthur nickt und drückt die Schulter seines Freundes: "Entschuldige Merlin, ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Ruh dich jetzt aus und werd wieder gesund." Dann erhebt er sich und nickt Gaius zu, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt. Gaius stimmt seinem König zu: "Er hat Recht, ruhe dich aus." Merlin nickt und schließt die Augen und sinkt in den Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Es ist dunkel. Um genau zu sein, es ist stockfinster. Merlin ist verwirrt, sollte er nicht in einem Bett liegen? Er fasst an seine Schulter, aber da ist nichts. Keine Wunde, kein Verband. "Was stimmt hier nicht? Wo bin ich?" Ganz zaghaft streckt er seine Hand aus. "Leohd!" Er flüstert den Zauberspruch leise. Dementsprechend klein ist die Flamme, die in seiner Hand erscheint, als seine Augen die Farbe wechseln. Aber sie ist hell genug um den Bereich um ihn herum zu erhellen. Aber das ist nichts. Merlin befindet sich in einem großen Raum, dessen Ende er nicht sehen kann. Außer ihm scheint sich hier sonst nichts zu befinden. Nichts ausser Leere. Er vergößert die Flamme und sieht durch den Raum. Es fröstelt ihn. Es ist kalt. Er beginnt zu zittern. Er sieht sich suchend um, er sucht den Ausgang. Er kann aber keinen erkennen. Alles was er sieht, ist Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Einzig sein Licht erleuchtet den Raum. Aber ist es ein Raum? Er kann nach wie vor keine Wände erkennen. Er kniet sich auf den Boden. Er ist kalt und steinig. Als er hoch sieht, sieht er auch hier nichts ausser Dunkelheit. Panik erfasst ihn. Er beginnt zu rennen. Er rennt und rennt, aber er scheint nicht von der Stelle zu kommen. Noch immer sieht er keine Ende dieses Raumes, geschweige denn einen Ausgang. Er dreht sich im Kreis, er sieht in alle Richtungen. Aber da ist nichts ausser Dunkelheit und Schwärze. Erneut beginnt er am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Er friert. Er löscht das Licht in seiner Hand und schlingt seine Arme um seinen Körper. Ängstlich beginnt er zu rufen: "Gaius!" Merlin lauscht, doch niemand antwortet. "Arthur!" Doch auch sein König scheint ihn nicht zu hören. "Gwen!" Wieder lauscht er vergebens in die Stille hinein. Er ist allein, allein in einem scheinbar endlosen Raum. Langsam geht er in die Knie, er sinkt förmlich in sich zusammen. Er setzt sich auf den Boden und zieht die Knie dicht an seinen Körper. "Wo seid ihr nur alle? Wieso habt ihr mich hier allein gelassen? Und wie komme ich hieher?" Verzweiflung kriecht in ihm empor. Wie eine Seuche breitet sie sich in ihm aus.

"War da nicht eben ein Geräusch? Bin ich etwa doch nicht allein?" Er springt auf. "Hallo? Wer ist da?" Aber der junge Zauberer erhält keine Antwort. Plötzlich dringen die Geräusche von allen Seiten auf ihn ein. Aber er kann nicht erkennen, wer sie verursacht. Panikartig läuft er in die eine, dann wieder in die andere Richtung. Aber ohne Erfolg. Dann wieder die Geräusche, diesmal kann er sie orten. Sie kommen ihm entgegen. Aber sie klingen alles andere als ermutigend. Sie sind bedrohlich. Ein Dröhnen folgt einem Donnern, ein Stöhnen folgt einem Jammern, ein Schrei folgt einem Schluchzen. Merlin fürchtet sich, ängstlich weicht er zurück. Dabei lässt er die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kommen, nicht aus den Augen. Schritt für Schritt weicht er zurück. Plötzlich geht es nicht weiter. Er ist auf Widerstand getroffen. Er dreht sich um und erkennt eine Wand. Sofort rennt er an dieser entlang. Er sucht einen Ausgang. Er rennt und rennt, die Geräusche verfolgen ihn. Er sieht sich um, aber da ist nichts ausser Dunkelheit. Er rennt und rennt, bis er völlig ausser Atem ist. Er hält an um zu verschnaufen, da hört er erneut die Geräusche. Sie kommen dichter. Sie kommen jetzt wieder von allen Seiten auf ihn zu. Und er kann nicht weiter zurückweichen. Er spürt die Wand im Rücken. Erneut ruft er in die Dunkelheit nach seinen Freunden. "Arthur? Gwen? Gaius?" Aber erneut erhält er keine Antwort. "Leohd!" Wieder lässt der junge Zauberer ein Licht in seiner Hand erscheinen. Aber noch immer kann er weder ein Ende noch irgendetwas anderes erkennen. Aber wenigstens die Geräusche sind verstummt. Sie kommen nicht näher.

Merlin sinkt an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Er kauert sich so gut er kann an sie. Er macht sich so klein wie möglich. Dann löscht er das Licht. Es bleibt ihm nichts übrig als zu warten. Irgendwann wird ihn schon jemand vermissen. Dann werden sie kommen und ihn holen. Er flüstert in die Dunkelheit: "Arthur wird mich holen."


	4. Chapter 4

Gaius sieht zu Merlin herunter. Er liegt noch immer in seinem Bett. Gaius tritt an ihn heran, um ihn zu wecken: "Merlin, wach auf. Du verschläfst sonst noch. Ich weiß, dass deine Schulter dich immer noch hindert. Aber so schlimm war es nun auch nicht. Komm steh auf. Du kannst mir wenigstens Gesellschaft leisten und mir bei meinen Tränken helfen, wenn du schon nicht für Arthur arbeiten kannst." Aber der junge Zauberer rührt sich nicht. Jetzt sieht Gaius doch genauer hin. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Merlin ist vollkommen durchgeschwitzt und zittert gleichzeitig am ganzen Körper. Gaius erschrickt, er setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett und fühlt seine Stirn und seinen Puls: "Merlin, du hast hohes Fieber. Was zum..? Besorgt sieht er auf seinen Ziehsohn herunter.

Kurze Zeit später tritt der König ins Zimmer des Arztes. "Gaius? Wo seid Ihr?" Er sieht sich um, aber er kann den Arzt nicht entdecken. "Hier! Ich bin in Merlins Kammer." Arthur geht geradewegs auf das Zimmer zu und öffnet die Tür: "Gaius, Ihr habt nach mir geschickt? Was gibt es denn so dringendes?" Aber genau in diesem Moment findet er ihn erstarrt an Merlins Bett sitzend. Merlin selbst liegt in seinem Bett. Er rührt sich nicht. Seine Atmung ist schwach. "Gaius, was ist los?" Gaius sieht ihn verzweifelt an: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn vorhin so gefunden. Nichts was ich mache hilft und sein Fieber steigt noch immer." Arthur sieht zu Merlin hinunter. Er ist ausgezehrt. Seine Haare kleben an seinem Kopf und seine Haut hat eine gespenstisch graue Farbe angenommen.

"Das verstehe ich nicht. Ihr sagtet doch, die Wunde ist nicht allzu tief und würde gut heilen?" Gaius nickt: "So müsste es auch sein. Ich habe den verband bereits gewechselt. Die Wunde ist nicht infiziert. Sie hat bereits begonnen zu heilen." Jetzt wundert sich der König erst Recht: "Dann ist es nicht die Wunde? Was ist es dann?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe schon versucht den Kreislauf anzuregen, nichts funktioniert." Jetzt bekommt der König es doch ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Er kennt seinen Arzt zu gut um zu sehen, wie sehr er verzweifelt ist. Und dass heißt nichts Gutes. "Gaius, wenn es nicht die Wunde ist und er auch sonst nichts hat, was ist es dann? Was verursacht so etwas" Gaius seufzt: "Ich fürchte, es ist Zauberei." Fassungslos taumelt der König ein Stück nach hinten: "Zauberei? Aber wie..?" Gaius sieht zu seinem König auf: "Ich weiß es nicht. Merlin ist der einzige Zauberer hier. Ich weiß nicht, wer das getan haben könnte. Und noch weniger habe ich eine Idee, wie ich das bekämpfen soll." Arthur sieht noch einmal zu seinem Freund hinunter: "Ich werde sofort, die Stadt durchsuchen lassen. Wenn es ein Zauberer war, werde ich ihn finden." Damit dreht er sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Geräusche, sie kommen wieder näher. Ein eisiger Schauer läuft dem jungen Zauberer über den Rücken. Als er aufsieht, zuckt er zusammen. Er sieht direkt in die Augen einer dunkel gekleideten Frau. Wütend funkelt sie ihn an. Es ist Morgana. Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Das ist nicht möglich. Ihr müsstet tot sein. Ich habe Euch getötet mit Arthurs Schwert. Es wurde im Atem des Drachen geschmiedet. Ihr hättet das unmöglich überleben können!" Morgana lächelt boshaft. Der junge Zauberer greift nach ihrem Kleid, aber er bekommt es nicht zu fassen. Er greift durch sie hindurch. "Emrys, du hast mich getötet. Du bist Schuld an meinem Tod. Genauso wie du Schuld am Tod vieler anderer bist. Anderer, die so sind wie wir. Du hast uns verraten. Du hättest an meiner Seite die Magie nach Camelot zurückbringen können. Zusammen mit Mordred hätten wir ein neues Königreich aufgebaut. Ein Königreich, indem sich die Menschen vor uns gefürchtet hätten und wir uns nicht mehr vor ihnen. Ein Königreich in dem jeder Magie anwenden hätte können, ohne sich sein Leben lang zu verstecken. War es nicht immer das, was du wolltest?"

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Geht weg! Ihr seid nur eine Ausgeburt meine Fantasie! Ihr seid nicht real! Geht weg!" Morgana bricht jetzt in schallendes Gelächter aus: "Merlin, ich bin vielleicht tot. Aber du bist es auch. Dein König hat ich getötet. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, er würde dich und deine Magie irgendwann erlauben? Du bist ein Narr!" Merlin springt auf: "Das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin nicht tot und Arthur hat mich nicht getötet. Das würde er nie tun! Er ist mein Freund!" Morganas Blick ist eisig: "Ach nein, hat er dich nicht an der Schulter verletzt? Mit seinem Schwert? Obwohl du ihm gesagt hast, dass du kein Kettenhemd trägst? Hat er dich und deine Magie nicht verurteilt? Wie waren doch seine Worte? Warte, er sagte: Du und deine verdammte Magie! Ja genau das waren seine Worte. Und jetzt ist er froh dich loszusein. Er hat bereits einen neuen Diener." Sie lacht erneut lauthals über Merlin, sie verspottet ihn. "Merlin, wie naiv du doch bist. Dabei müsstest du es doch besser wissen. Traue niemals einem Feind! Arthur ist dein Feind. Er hat unseresgleichen gejagt und abschlachten lassen. Und du hast ihm dabei geholfen!"

In Merlin steigt erneut die Verzweiflung auf. Er weicht zurück an die Wand. Er nimmt seine Hände vor sein Gesicht: "Nein, nein. Das ist nicht wahr. Arthur ist ein guter König. Und ich habe ihm geholfen ein faires und gerechtes Königreich aufzubauen. Ihr könnt mir nicht einreden, dass das falsch war. Das lasse ich nicht zu." Morgana macht einen weiteren Schritt auf den jungen Zauberer zu. Merlin spürt ihre eisige Kälte auf seiner Haut. Sofort beginnt er wieder zu zittern. "Merlin, du bist ein Mörder. Du hast mich und damit deines Gleichen auf dem Gewissen! Nur ich hätte dir und unseresgleichen die Freiheit bringen können! Wieviele Freunde hast du geopfert, nur um Arthur zu beschützen? Wieviele? Und wieviele werden es noch?" Mit diesen Worten beginnt sie wieder zu lachen. Wie ein Echo schallt es in Merlins Kopf. Immer und immer wieder ihr Lachen. Ihr Lachen begleitet von den Worten: "Mörder! Mörder! Mörder!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen sitzt am Tisch im Ratszimmer, während ihr Mann im Zimmer nervös auf und ab geht. Gwen versucht ihren Mann zu beruhigen: "Arthur, Gaius wird einen Weg finden Merlin wieder gesund zu machen. Und alle deine Ritter durchkämmen die Stadt nach einem Zauberer. Sie werden ihn finden." Arthur sieht sie an: "Und wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn wir diesen Zauberer nicht finden oder wenn wir ihn finden und er zu mächtig ist?" Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Da entschärfe ich die Gesetze und was ist der Dank? Irgendjemand benutzt die Zauberei gegen Merlin! Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" Er hält inne und sieht zur Tür. Sir Leon und Gaius treten ein. Beide haben wenig Hoffnung in ihren Augen. "Sire" Sir Leon spricht als erster: "Sire, wir haben alles abgesucht, wir waren in jedem Haus. Wir haben jeden Stein umgedreht. Wir waren ausserstande auch nur eine Spur eines Zauberers zu finden. Es tut mir leid." Arthur geht auf ihn zu: "Versucht es weiter, ihr müsst den Zauberer finden. Ich bitte Euch." Sir Leon nickt und verlässt wieder das Zimmer.

Jetzt sieht der König in die Augen seines Arztes: "Wie geht es ihm?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf: "Keine Veränderung. Wenigstens geht es ihm nicht schlechter, aber auch nicht besser." Arthur seufzt: "Irgendwas müsst Ihr doch tun können?" Gaius sieht zu Boden: "Ich fürchte, wir müssen weiter darauf hoffen, das wir den Verursacher finden." Arthur dreht sich weg, er beginnt wieder im Zimmer hin und her zu rennen: "Das ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich Merlin nicht zu diesem Schwertkampftraining genötigt, hätte ich ihn nicht mit meinem Schwert verletzt. Dann wäre er sicherlich in der Lage gewesen, sich gegen diesen Zaubereiangriff zu wehren." Jetzt horcht Gaius auf: "Ihr habt ihn mit eurem Schwert verletzt? Mit dem Schwert des Königs?" Der König hält inne und sieht zu Gaius: "Spielt es eine Rolle mit wessen Schwert? Ja, ich habe mein Schwert benutzt." Gaius atmet tief ein: "Dann könnt Ihr aufhören nach einen Zauberer zu suchen. Ich weiß, was passiert ist und wer Merlins Krankheit verursacht hat. Das wart Ihr selbst mit dem Schwert."

Jetzt sehen sowohl der König als auch die Königin den Hofarzt fragend an. Gaius geht zum Tisch und setzt sich, bevor er zu erklären beginnt. "Dieses Schwert, es wurde im Atem des Drachen geschmiedet. Es besitzt besondere magische Fähigkeiten. Die uralten Zauberkräfte selbst wohnen ihm inne. Es ist sehr mächtig." Arthur setzt sich jetzt ebenfalls. "Wie meint Ihr das und wie ist das möglich? Ich habe doch das Schwert aus einem Stein gezogen, in den mein Urahn es gestoßen hat." Jetzt lächelt der alte Arzt: "Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Erinnert Ihr euch an den schwarzen Ritter, der unbesiegbar schien? Er war ein Geist. Und nur diesem Schwert ist es zu verdanken, dass euer Vater den Tag überlebt hat. Es ist das Einzige, was die Macht besitzt etwas bereits Totes zu töten. Merlin hat es für Euch anfertigen lassen. Der große Drache selbst hat es für Euch und Merlin geschmiedet." Betretenes Schweigen. Dann führt Gaius weiter aus: "Da das Schwert aber so mächtig ist, musste er es vor eurem Vater verstecken. So ist es in dem Stein gelandet, in dem Ihr es vorfandet." Arthur lächelt: "Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Er hält kurz inne, dann fragt er: "Und was hat das jetzt mit Merlins Zustand zu tun?" Gaius sieht zu Boden: "Hatte es die Macht Morgana zu töten, hat es genauso die Macht Merlin zu töten."

Arthur und Gwen starren ihn fassungslos an: "Mit einer kleinen Verletzung an der Schulter?" Gaius nickt betroffen: "Es ist die Magie, die in ihm steckt. Und das Schlimmste daran ist, jetzt wo ich weiß, was Merlins Zustands verursacht, weiß ich nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann. Gegen die uralten Kräfte bin ich machtlos. Nur Merlin selbst hätte ihnen etwas entgegenzusetzen." Es folgt erneut betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich erhebt sich der Arzt: "Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen." Er verbeugt sich und geht in Richtung Ausgang. Gwen fasst sich ein Herz: "Gaius, Ihr sagt uns Bescheid, wenn sich irgendetwas ändert? Und bitte, überlegt noch einmal genau. Euch muss etwas einfallen, was wir tun können." Gaius nickt und verlässt das Zimmer. Arthur hat sich jetzt ebenfalls wieder gefasst: "Wieso? Wieso spielt mir das Schicksal diesen Streich? Wieso will es mir den Menschen nehmen, der mich überall die Jahre beschützt hat? Das ist jetzt das wievielte Mal in kurzer Zeit, in der ich um ihn bange? Und dann auch noch mit einer Waffe, die uns bisher immer geholfen hat, das Böse zu bekämpfen. Wieso das Alles? Es ist, als hätte das Schicksal entschieden, mir Merlin auf jeden Fall zu entreißen."


	7. Chapter 7

Als Merlin wieder aufsieht, ist Morgana verschwunden. Stattdessen steht ihm jetzt Will gegenüber. Vor Freude springt er auf, er will ihn umarmen, aber er greift durch ihn hindurch. Auch Will ist nur ein Geist. Merlin lächelt ihn an: "Will, wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst!" Doch Will lächelt nicht, sein Gesicht ist star vor Enttäuschung. "Will, was ist los?" Will streckt seine Hand aus: "Merlin, wach endlich auf! Siehst du nicht was passiert ist? Dein König, er hat versucht dich zu töten. Du musst ihm endlich entsagen!" Merlin taumelt zurück: "Will, was soll das? Wieso sagst du das?" Will folgt ihm: "Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Sie dich um? Wo ist er, dein König? Er ist nicht hier um dich zu holen. Er ist doch froh dich endlich los zu sein." Er kommt noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Merlin zu: "Sieh es ein, du hast dir was vorgemacht. Du hast all die Jahre eine Lüge gelebt. Er wird dich nie akzeptieren, so wie du bist." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Das ist nicht wahr! Er hat mich längst akzeptiert!"

Jetzt lächelt Will doch: "Hat er das? Und wieso ist Magie dann immernoch verboten in Camelot? Merlin, du bist ein Narr." Merlin schreit ihn jetzt an: "Du bist bloß eine Einbildung! Verschwinde!" Grinsend fügt Will hinzu: "Ja, ich bin nur Einbildung. Aber ich könnte echt sein. Hättest du damals in Ealdor gleich gezaubert, wäre ich jetzt nicht tot. Aber nein, deine ganze Sorge galt ja deinem König! Merlin, du bist Schuld an meinem Tod! Dabei war ich dein wahrer Freund." Seine Worte klingen jetzt vorwurfsvoll. Will setzt sogar noch einen drauf: "Du hast alle deine Freunde im Stich gelassen, als du nach Camelot gingst. Du hast deine Mutter einsam zurückgelassen. Sie vermisst dich jeden Tag, jeden Augenblick. Und wie oft hast du sie besucht in den letzten Jahren? Wenn deine Mutter jetzt sterben würde, würdest du es nicht mal rechtzeitig genug erfahren, um rechtzeitig zu ihrer Beerdigung erscheinen zu können. Du hast alle enttäuscht. Du hast deine Mutter enttäuscht." Merlin bricht zusammen, er kann seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, er flüstert: "Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist nicht wahr." Aber Wills Worte haben sich bereits in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt: "Du hast deine Mutter enttäuscht." Dabei sieht er ihr Bild vor seinen Augen. Sie wendet sich von ihm ab. Einsamkeit übermannt ihn. Suchend blickt er sich um: "Arthur! Wo seid Ihr? Wieso kommt Ihr nicht? Wieso kommt Ihr nicht?" Er sinkt wieder auf dem Boden zusammen.


	8. Chapter 8

Am Morgen betritt Arthur Merlins Zimmer. Gaius sitzt bereits wieder vor dem Bett des jungen Zauberers. Verzweifelt kühlt er dessen Stirn und versucht das Fieber zu senken. Arthur sieht auf Merlin hinunter und erschreckt sich. Sein Freund sieht fürchterlich aus. Entkräftet ringt er nach Atem. "Gaius, könnt Ihr denn gar nichts tun, um ihm ein wenig zu helfen?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich kann nur versuchen sein Fieber ein wenig zu senken. Allein seinen großen Zauberkräften ist es zu verdanken, dass er noch lebt. Dieses furchtbare Fieber, es verzehrt ihn." Arthur ist geschockt. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Er geht um das Bett herum und berührt vorsichtig Merlins Stirn. Sie ist glühend heiß. Traurig sieht er in sein erschöpftes Gesicht: "Merlin, was soll ich tun? Sag mir was ich tun soll!" Er nimmt seine Hand. Jetzt atmet Merlin auf, endlich. Der König sieht verwundert zu Gaius, der sich ebenfalls wundert: "Gaius? Was ist los?" Gaius lächelt: "Ihr scheint ihn irgendwie zu erreichen. Ihr beruhigt ihn."

Arthur zweifelt: "Macht ihn das wieder gesund?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, aber es zeigt, dass noch Leben in seinem Körper ist. Er wird noch ein wenig durchhalten." Arthur lächelt und streichelt seinen Kopf: "Sei tapfer. Du schaffst das." Dann erhebt er sich. "Gaius, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Was kann ich tun? Ihr wisst doch sonst alles!" Gaius seufzt: "Ich weiß es aber nicht." Arthur wird jetzt ungeduldig: "Dann fragt jemand anderes. Irgendjemand wird doch wissen, was zu tun ist." Er hält kurz inne: "Was ist mit dieser Dolma? Sie hat uns bereits einmal geholfen und sie war sehr mächtig." Gaius sieht den König skeptisch an: "Dolma? Habt Ihr nicht erkannt, wer es wirklich war?" Jetzt muss er doch ein wenig lächeln: "Arthur, glaubt Ihr wirklich Merlin hätte irgendjemand anderes an Gwen heran gelassen?" Jetzt begreift auch der König: "Das war Merlin? Die alte Frau?" Er grinst und schüttelt den Kopf: "Er überrascht mich immer wieder. Dass er dieser alte Zauberer, dieser Dragoon ist, wusste ich ja nun bereits. Aber dass er sich auch als Frau verkleidet hat?" Umsomehr wird er schlagartig wieder ernst: "Wen können wir dann fragen? Wir müssen ihm helfen. Ich kann doch nicht dabei zu sehen, wie er stirbt!" Gaius seufzt: "Ich fürchte, uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben." Jetzt laufen dem alten Mann Tränen über das Gesicht. In all den Jahren, in denen er Gaius kennt, hat er ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Schmerzlich wird ihm bewusst, dass er nicht der einzige ist, dem der junge Zauberer etwas bedeutet. "Wir werden ihn retten." Kurz entschlossen läuft er zur Tür: "Wir werden ihn retten."

Gaius sieht ihm verwundert nach: "Wo wollt Ihr hin?" Arthur sieht zu ihm zurück: "Ich werde die einzigen Zauberer fragen, die ich sonst noch kenne. Ich werde die drei Wahrsagerinnen fragen im Hain von Brineved." Gaius erschrickt: "Arthur bitte, seid vorsichtig! Ihr wisst, das Gericht der Göttin ist gefährlich." Arthur nickt: "Ich weiß, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl." Dann verlässt er den Raum. Gaius sieht ihm nach: "Beeilt Euch. Beeilt Euch." Dann wendet er sich wieder Merlin zu. Merlin hat wieder begonnen, sich unruhig in seinem Bett zu wälzen. Unruhig flüstert er bittend immer wieder einen Namen: "Arthur" Und immer wieder "Arthur".


	9. Chapter 9

Als Will verschwindet, ist es wieder absolut still und finster in dem großen, scheinbar unendlichen Raum. Merlin schließt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet steht eine junge Frau vor ihm. Sie hält die Hand eine jungen Mannes. Im Tode sind beide wieder vereint: Mordred und Kara. Merlin schließt seine Augen sofort wieder: "Nicht ihr auch noch. Geht weg! Lasst mich allein!" Aber die beiden verschwinden nicht so einfach. Sie setzen sich zu Merlin auf den Boden, Kara links und Mordred rechts von ihm. Im Wechsel reden sie auf den jungen Zauberer ein. "Wir bleiben bei dir. Wir lassen dich nicht allein. Wir wissen, wie einsam du bist. Wir haben es jahrelang genauso gespürt, so wie du. Aber wir hatten wenigstens unsere Liebe. Du hast niemand. Weist du denn überhaupt, was Liebe ist? Ja, du weißt es. Wie hieß sie noch? Wie war ihr Name?" Merlin antwortet widerstrebend. Obwohl er es nicht will, öffnet sich sein Mund wie von allein. Er flüstert ihren Namen: "Freya." Mordred und Kara lächeln bösartig: "Freya. Was für ein schöner Name. Und hübsch war sie." Merlin nickt: "Sie war das schönste Mädchen, dass ich je gesehen habe." Jetzt flüstern beide gleichzeitig: "Und wer hat sie getötet? Wer hat sie mit seinem Schwert getroffen? War es nicht dein König? Er hat sie getötet! Arthur hat die Frau getötet, die du liebst!" Merlin schüttelt traurig den Kopf: "Sie hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben, sie konnte nichts dafür. Sie konnte nichts für den Fluch."

Beide reden weiter auf ihn ein: "Er hat sie getötet, genauso wie er uns getötet hat. Und jetzt will er dich töten. Komm mit uns. Hier bei uns bist du willkommen. Hier hast du ein zu Hause. Ein Zauberer sollte bei seinesgleichen sein. Komm mit uns." Aber noch hat Merlin die Hoffnung nicht ganz verloren: "Nein, ich bleibe hier. Ihr seid nicht wirklich. Arthur wird kommen." Jetzt schütteln beide den Kopf: "Merlin, vergiß ihn. Er ist ein Mörder. Er hat Freya auf dem Gewissen. Er hat dich nicht verdient. Komm mit uns." Sie erheben sich und lächeln ihm zu: "Komm Merlin, komm mit uns." Sie locken und winken. Merlin steht auf, er macht einen Schritt vorwärts. Noch einen und noch einen, es geht wie von allein. Dann hält er inne. Er braucht all seine Willenskraft, er stoppt. "Nein! Ich bleibe, ich warte." Jetzt verzerren die Gesichter von Mordred und Kara zu gruseligen Fratzen: "Du bist ein Narr Merlin!" Beide schreien ihn an: "Arthur ist ein Mörder und du? Du bist sein Handlanger! Der Diener eines Mörders!" Dann lösen sie sich auf. Merlin bleibt verloren und allein zurück.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur läuft die Stufen in den Schloßhof hinab, Gwen ist an seiner Seite. Sie ist alles andere als begeistert: "Arthur, ich bitte dich. Geh nicht dorthin. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist." Aber Arthur lässt sich nicht umstimmen. "Gwen, ich muss es tun. Ich muss wissen, was hier passiert. Ich muss sie fragen." Er sieht zu Sir Galahad und Sir Leon herüber: "Seid Ihr bereit?" Beide nicken und sitzen auf. Gwen ergreift ihren Mann an dessen Hand: "Arthur bitte. Sei wenigstens vorsichtig." Er lächelt: "Ich verspreche es dir. Morgen nachmittag sind wir zurück. Sag Gaius er soll Merlin irgendwie am Leben erhalten." Dann steigt er auf sein Pferd. Zusammen jagen alle drei aus dem Schloß. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen sie den Hain. Als sie den Weg zum Eingang entlanglaufen, zieht Arthur sein Schwert aus seinem Gürtel. "Sir Leon, nehmt es. Und Ihr, Sir Galahad, macht bitte währenddessen ein Feuer. Ich bin gleich zurück." Fassungslos sehen beide Ritter ihren König an. Sir Leon hält ihn zurück: "Ihr könnt da unmöglich allein hinein gehen. Ich werde mit Euch kommen." Aber sein König schüttelt den Kopf: "Das ist etwas, was ich allein tun muss. Ganz allein." Dann geht er zum Eingang der Höhle und verschwindet darin. Die beiden Ritter bleiben unglücklich davor zurück.

Merlin läuft erneut an der Wand entlang. Als er ein Licht erkennt, läuft er freudig darauf zu. Als er näher kommt, erkennt er einen hellen aber verschwommenen Ort. Es sieht aus, wie eine Art Tür aber auch wieder nicht. Dennoch kommt es ihm bekannt vor. Jetzt tritt ein Mann daraus hervor und kommt auf ihn zu. Es ist Lancelot. Mit einem Schlag wird ihm klar, um was für eine Tür es sich handelt. Es ist der zerstörte Schleier, der beide Welten verbindet. Es verbindet die Welt der Geister und der Lebenden miteinander. Aber er sollte geschlossen sein. Merlin hält in seiner Bewegung inne. "Lancelot, der Schleier, wieso ist er zerstört?" Lancelot kommt noch immer auf ihn zu: "Ich habe mich entschieden, ihn wieder zu öffnen." Merlin runzelt die Stirn: "Aber das ist unmöglich!" Lancelot lächelt: "Ist es das? Warst du in der Welt der Geister oder ich? Woher willst du das also wissen?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich dachte, man braucht ein Menschenopfer um den Schleier zuzerreißen." Lancelot lacht laut auf: "Das dachtest du. Du dachtest auch, ich hätte mich freiwillig geopfert. Aber du hast mir doch gar keine Wahl gelassen mit deinem Geschwafel über Loyalität. Du hast mir das alles doch bewusst erzählt, um mich dazu zu bringen, mich zu opfern." Merlin erstarrt: "Das ist eine Lüge! Eine Lüge! Ich wollte Arthurs Platz einnehmen, Ihr wußtet das. Niemals hätte ich von Euch verlangt, Euch zu opfern!"

Lancelot steht jetzt vor ihm: "Hast du nicht? Du würdest also keinen Freund für einen Freund opfern? Weshalb hast du dann den großen Drachen geopfert? Oder Will? Ist er nicht für deinen König gestorben? Oder Isolde? Wieso hast du nicht versucht, sie zu retten? Weil Arthur dann erfahren hätte, wer du wirklich bist? Du bist ein Nichts Merlin. Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund. In Wahrheit opferst du einen Freund nach dem anderen für dich und Arthur. Dabei hat er dich verlassen. Dein König hat dich längst verlassen. Du bist allein, ganz allein." Merlin läuft rückwärts zurück zur Wand. "Du bist nicht Lancelot. Lancelot hätte das nie gesagt. Du bist nur eine Erfindung meines Kopfes. Du bist nicht echt." Lancelot ruft ihm nach: "Bist du sicher? Ich war immer dein einzig wahrer Freund in Camelot. Weshalb sollte ich dich anlügen? Arthur hat dich verlassen. Und Gaius hat dich schon lange aufgegeben." Er rutscht an der Wand entlang auf den Boden: "Ich bin allein. Ich bin allein. Ganz allein." Verzweifelt schließt er seine Augen.


	11. Chapter 11

Die drei Wahrsagerinnen haben den König bereits erwartet: "Arthur Pendragon, König von Camelot. Wir haben Euch bereits erwartet." Arthur geht vor ihnen auf die Knie: "Dann wisst Ihr weshalb ich gekommen bin? Bitte helft mir Merlin zu retten. Er ist einer von Euch." Angwiedert sehen sie zu Arthur hinunter: "Merlin ist keiner von uns. Er ist kein Freund der alten Religion. Er ist vielleicht ein Zauberer, dass heißt jedoch nicht, das er an unsere Göttin und die alte Religion glaubt. Weshalb sollten wir ihn retten wollen?" Arthur schüttelt verwundert den Kopf: "Ich verstehe das Alles nicht." Die Frauen beginnen zu erklären. "Euer Freund ist ein Geschöpf der Magie, aber er folgt nicht der alten Religion sondern Euch. Von Beginn an war es sein Schicksal Euch zu beschützen. Nur deshalb lebt Ihr noch. Unsere Göttin hat Euren Untergang beschlossen, daran hält sie fest. Aber Euer Gott hat einst beschlossen, Euch Emrys an die Seite zu stellen. Seine großen Kräfte halten die Kräfte unserer Königin im Gleichgewicht. Sie weiß, dass sie Euch nur töten kann, wenn sie Emrys zuerst vernichtet. Daher können wir Euch nicht helfen, den jungen Zauberer zu retten. Nur wenn er untergeht, werdet auch Ihr untergehen. Ihr seid zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Ihr könnt nur zusammen Camelot erblühen lassen oder zusammen untergehen." Arthur ist kurzfristig sprachlos, dann bittet er ein letztes Mal um Hilfe: "Bitte, ich flehe Euch an, rettet ihn." Die drei Frauen antworten im Chor: "Nur Ihr, Ihr selbst könnt den jungen Zauberer retten. Und jetzt geht. Verlasst diesen heiligen Ort." Arthur erhebt sich. Dann dreht er sich um und schreitet aus der Höhle.

Draußen erwarten ihn seine Ritter. Sir Leon fällt ein Stein vom Herzen: "Arthur, da seid Ihr ja. Ich wollte gerade zu Euch kommen. Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten." Arthur nickt nur. Er ist noch zu erschlagen, von den Worten der Frauen.

Als er am Feuer sitzt und hineinblickt, grübelt er vor sich hin: "Ich kann ihn retten. Aber wie? Wie kann ich ihn retten?" Er ist derart in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt, wie ihm Sir Galahad etwas zu trinken reicht. "Arthur?" Der König schreckt hoch und sieht in die besorgten Gesichter seiner beiden Ritter. Arthur erhebt sich: "Ich gehe schlafen. Das solltet Ihr auch tun. Wir reiten bei Sonnenaufgang zurück." Dann geht er ein Stück nach hinten und legt sich auf den Boden schlafen. Seine beiden Ritter sehen ihm besorgt nach. Noch während der König nachdenkt, übermannt ihn der Schlaf.

Als er hochschreckt, dämmert es bereits. Er setzt sich auf. Seine beiden Kameraden liegen und schlafen unweit von ihm. Das Feuer ist erloschen und ihn fröstelt. Eine kühle Briese umspielt seinen Körper. Er spührt eine Präsenz. Aber als er sich umsieht, ist niemand zu sehen. Aber sie ist da, die kühle Briese. Als schmiegt sie sich an ihn. Arthur schließt für einen Augenblick die Augen. Dieses Gefühl des Vertrauens ist übermächtig. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, sieht er ein Licht. Es leuchtet in seiner Hosentasche. Als er es herausholt, erkennt er es. Es ist das Amulett, der Lady von Avalon. Das Amulett, das ihm ermöglicht, mit Merlin in Gedanken zu sprechen. Der eingefasste Stein darin leuchtet. Er leuchtet, wie an dem Tag, an dem er den See von Avalon überquerte. Plötzlich erlischt das Licht und die kühle Briese, die Präsenz wird schwächer. Sie entfernt sich. Arthur springt auf, er flüstert: "Danke. Ich danke dir."


	12. Chapter 12

"Du kannst zaubern. Und hast doch nichts gesagt. Du hast mich in diesen dunklen Turm rennen lassen, in diese Kammer ohne zu sagen, wer du bist. Du hast mich in meinen Tod laufen lassen!" Merlin sieht hoch. Wo vorher Lancelot stand, steht jetzt Sir Elyan. Merlin schließt die Augen wieder: "Geht weg. Ich will nicht mit Euch reden. Ihr seid nicht real." Elyan bückt sich jetzt zu ihm herunter: "Nein, ich bin nicht real. Aber ich bin dein Gewissen. Das ist viel schlimmer. Denn nachdem ich bestattet war, war ich aus deinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Aber als dein Gewissen, begleite ich dich immer. Ich werde dich immer daran erinnern, dass du Schuld an meinem Tod bist." Merlin läuft eine Träne über sein Gesicht: "Ich bin nicht schuld an Eurem Tod. Es war Morgana." Jetzt lacht Elyan: "Sie hat das Schwert verzaubert. Aber du? Du hast dabei zugesehen, wie ich in den Tod laufe. Das ist viel schlimmer. Du hättest meinen Tod verhindern können. Du hättest uns alle retten können. Aber du hast nichts gesagt. Du bist genauso schuld wie Morgana." Merlin verzweifelt: "Ich wollte, dass alles nicht. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Ich habe uns durch den Wald geführt. Aber Ihr musstet ja unbedingt vorweg laufen." Elyans Miene verfinstert sich: "Und da hättest du dich zu erkennen geben müssen." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte es doch nicht. Arthur hätte doch nie einen Zauberer an seiner Seite akzeptiert." Jetzt lacht Elyan erneut laut auf: "Und du glaubst, jetzt tut er es?" Er lacht und lacht. Merlin hält sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu. Die Tränen kann er nicht mehr aufhalten. Die Verzweiflung beginnt bereits die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Arthur und seine Ritter reiten wieder in den Schloßhof ein. Er springt von seinem Pferd und läuft ohne sich umzudrehen ins Schloß. Seine beiden Ritter stehen nur da und sehen ihm nach. Als der König das Ratszimmer betritt, findet er Gwen am Tisch sitzend. Als sie ihren Mann gesund wiedersieht, springt sie auf und läuft ihm entgegen. Sie fällt ihm in die Arme: "Oh Arthur. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist." Aber Arthur hat keine Zeit zum plaudern: "Wie geht es Merlin?" Gwen hält inne, dann sieht sie zu Boden und schüttelt den Kopf: "Schlecht. Er ist eher tot als lebendig." Arthur seufzt: "Ich hoffe, ich bin noch rechtzeitig." Er dreht sich zu Tür um. Entschlossen geht er darauf zu. Doch bevor er hinaustreten kann, betritt Gaius das Zimmer.

Er verbeugt sich. In seinen Augen steht der gesamte Kummer der letzten Jahre. Er sieht um Jahre gealtert aus. Er strauchelt. Arthur fängt ihn auf, er sieht dem traurigen alten Mann ins Gesicht. Gaius flüstert: "Er ruft nach Euch. Ihr solltet Euch verabschieden. Er wird die Nacht nicht überleben. Er ist zu schwach." Arthur sieht ihn entschlossen an: "Er wird nicht sterben. Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Er sieht sich zu Gwen um: "Kannst du dich um Gaius kümmern, bitte?" Gwen nickt: "Wo willst du hin?" Arthur atmet tief durch: "Ich werde etwas tun, was ich hätte längst tun sollen." Er nickt beiden aufmuntern zu, dann verlässt er das Ratszimmer.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin hält seine Augen und Ohren verschlossen. Aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass trotzdem Bilder vor ihm auftauchen. Tote Frauen und Kinder, getötet durch die Dorocha. Er erschrickt und öffnet die Augen. Diese toten Menschen, jetzt stehen sie vor ihm. Sie klagen ihn an: "Du hättest Morgana sterben lassen müssen. Du hast sie gegen den Willen des Drachen gerettet. Du bist schuld an unserem Tod!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein! Nein! Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sie zu so einer Grausamkeit fähig ist." Jetzt tritt ein kleines Mädchen vor ihn: "Ich bin tot. Und du bist schuld daran. Du hast mich um meine Zukunft betrogen. Das werde ich dir nie vergeben." Jetzt ist alles aus, wie ein Häufchen Elend sackt Merlin in sich zusammen. Die Verzweiflung hat gewonnen. Alles was er noch sagen kann, ist: "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe das nicht gewollt." Er sitzt zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Um ihn herum stehen Frauen und Kinder und zeigen mit dem Finger auf ihn, sie reden auf ihn ein. Zwischen ihnen stehen Morgana, Mordred, Kara, Elyan und Lancelot. Sie lachen, sie lachen ihn aus. Merlin kann sich nicht weiter zurückziehen. Er ist ihnen allen ausgeliefert. Er schließt die Augen, er hält sich die Ohren zu. Aber es hilft nichts. Er kann ihnen nicht entkommen. Er sieht sie noch immer vor sich. Er hört noch immer ihr Lachen, ihre Vorwürfe. Er fängt an zu wimmern. Der junge Zauberer ist verloren, gefangen in seinem eigenen Gewissen. Er hat jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er wimmert und die Stimmen um ihn werden immer lauter. Er hat ihnen nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Seine Angst, seine Einsamkeit verzehrt ihn.

Als der König Merlins Zimmer betritt, ist er entsetzt. Sein Freund atmet kaum noch, jede Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er läuft zu ihm und setzt sich an sein Bett. "Merlin, was ist nur los?" Er nimmt seine Hand, aber nichts passiert. Arthur schluckt. "Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss es tun." Er streichelt mit seiner freien Hand über Merlins Kopf. Dann fasst er in seine Tasche und holt das Amulett hevor. Er atmet tief durch und sieht noch einmal zu Merlin herunter: "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Göttin dich mir wegnimmt. Und wenn ich dieses Amulettes benutzen muss. Ich werde dich retten, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie." Er hängt sich die Kette mit dem Amulett um den Hals. Der eingefasste Stein berührt dabei Arthurs Haut. Arthur schließt die Augen. Dann ruft er in Gedanken nach seinem Freund: "Merlin? Merlin, antworte! Wo steckts du?" Aber ausser einem Wimmern hört er nichts. Gedanklich folgt er diesem Wimmern. Er sieht eine große Tür vor seinem Auge. Als er sie öffnet, kann er dahinter nur Dunkelheit erkennen. In Gedanken macht er einen Schritt in die Finsternis.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur durchschreitet die Tür und geht geradewegs auf das Wimmern zu. Mitten hinein in die Finsternis. Nach einigen Schritten, erkennt er die Schemen von Menschen vor sich. Es ist eine größere Gruppe von Personen, die um einen einzelnen herumstehen. Der König läuft darauf zu. Die offene Tür spendet ein wenig Licht, in dem sonst finsteren Raum. Als er die Gruppe erreicht, erkennt er seinen Freund in der Mitte der Menschen sitzen. Merlin kauert auf dem Boden. Er hat die Beine angezogen und starrt verloren zu Boden. Die Menschen um ihn herum schreien ihn an, sie reden auf ihn ein. Als er zwischen ihnen Morgana und Mordred erkennt, ist er geschockt. Für einen Moment, hält er inne. Jetzt erkennt er auch Elyan und Lancelot. Und den jungen Mann, der einst sein Leben in Ealdor für ihn gab, Will. Er beobachtet, wie sie ihn auslachen. Alle machen sie sich über ihn lustig, um ihm in nächsten Moment mit Vorwürfen zu überwerfen. Merlin reagiert darauf bereits nicht mehr. Er hat sich tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Er weint, er wimmert. Jetzt steht wieder dieses Mädchen vor Merlin, sie streckt die Hand aus nach Merlin. Der junge Zauberer, er weicht nicht mehr zurück. Er hat sich aufgegeben. Konnten die Geister ihm vorher nichts anhaben, können sie Merlin jetzt erreichen. Das Mädchen fasst seine Hand und Merlin sieht sie jetzt an. Er sieht ihr ins Gesicht. Sie flüstert: "Merlin, komm. Komm mit mir." Und Merlin nickt. Wie versteinert erhebt er sich. Das Mädchen, dass immer noch seine Hand fässt, geht los und zieht Merlin mit sich. Immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit.

Arthur sieht ihm nach, dann begreift er: "Das ist es also. Sein Gewissen hält ihn hier gefangen. Dieses Schwert hat all seine Ängste wirklich werden lassen. Die uralte Macht entzieht ihm seinen Lebenswillen." Entschlossen läuft er Merlin nach. "Merlin! Merlin warte!" Aber der Zauberer reagiert nicht auf seine Worte. Arthur rennt los, bis er ihn eingeholt hat. Vor ihm kommt er zum stehen. Er sieht in sein Gesicht. Aber Merlin scheint ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er läuft an der Hand des Mädchens weiter. Arthur macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nimmt ihn einfach in den Arm. Er ist ganz kalt. Der König flüstert ihm zu: "Merlin, ich bin gekommen um dich zu holen. Erkennst du mich nicht. Ich bin dein Freund." Merlin hält inne, aber das Mädchen zieht ihn weiter. Er schafft es nicht sie loszulassen.

Aber auch Arthur hält ihn in der Umarmung fest: "Merlin, ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Geh nicht mit ihr. Wenn du mit ihr gehst, ist das dein Tod. Ich will nicht, das du stirbst. Ich brauche dich." Merlin reagiert noch immer nicht. Stattdessen kommen jetzt die anderern Menschen auf sie zu. Sie verstärken wieder ihre Vorwürfe. Arthur erkennt, dass er dagegen ankämpfen muss: "Merlin, hör nicht auf sie. Hör mir zu. Hörst du mich? Sie lügen, sie sind nicht real. Sie sind nur Erfindungen deiner Magie und deines Gewissens. Merlin du must sie ignorieren!" Aber der junge Zauberer ist noch immer wie erstarrt. Er versucht sich von Arthur zu lösen um dem Ziehen des Mädchens nachzugeben. Aber sein König hält ihn fest: "Ich werde dich nicht loslassen!" Er hält ihn an sich gedrückt. Die Wärme seines Körpers, die Geborgenheit die sie bedeutet, für einen Augenblick erreicht sie seinen Freund. Er hält inne. Er sieht ihn an: "Arthur." Sein König lächelt ihn an: "Oh Merlin." Die Stimmen um beide werden erneut lauter. Der junge Zauberer zuckt zusammen, aber Arthur hält ihn fest: "Vertraue mir. Sie werden dir nichts tun. Gib ihnen keine Chance dir weh zu tun. Sie sind nicht real. Wenn du ihnen nicht zuhörst, haben sie keine Macht über dich. Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an." Der König nimmt seinen Kopf in sein Hände: "Höre auf meine Stimme. Hör mir zu." Merlin nickt. Er nickt tatsächlich.

Er versucht, das Mädchen loszulassen, doch sie hält ihn noch immer fest. "Merlin, du bist nicht Schuld an dem, was den Menschen hier passiert ist. Du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Arthur streichelt seinen Kopf: "Merlin, du bist ein guter Junge. Du bist mein Freund. Und du hast mir geholfen ein faires und gerechtes Königreich aufzubauen." Merlin sieht seinem Freund jetzt direkt in die Augen: "Arthur, Ihr seid gekommen." Arthur nickt: "Natürlich bin ich das. Du gehörst doch zu mir." Merlins Körper erwärmt sich wieder ein wenig, er beginnt zu fösteln. "Merlin du frierst!" Er drückt ihn noch ein wenig enger an sich. "Bleib bei mir, hörst du. Geh nicht fort." Die Hand des Mädchens, sie wird mit den Worten des Königs wieder durchsichtig. Sie kann Merlin nicht länger halten. Aber so schnell geben die Stimmen nicht auf, sie treten jetzt wieder dicht an ihn heran. "Merlin, er wollte dich töten. Du kannst ihm nicht vertauen." Jetzt wird der König sauer. Er schreit die Menschen an: "Verschwindet! Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Ihr werdet ihn nie bekommen!" Aber die Stimmen sind noch nicht geschlagen: "Merlin, du darfst ihm nicht wieder vertrauen. Komm mit uns."

Arthur sieht Merlin wieder an, er droht ihm bereits wieder zu entgleiten. Panik erfasst ihn für einen Moment, dann lächelt er: "Merlin, du weisst es doch besser. Du hast mir immer vertraut. Vertraue mir auch jetzt. Du weißt, dass ich dir nie etwas zuleide tun könnte. Du darfst nicht auf sie hören." Merlin nickt: "Ich darf nicht auf sie hören." Sein König lächelt wieder: "So ist gut. So ist gut. Und jetzt komm, komm mit mir. Lass uns gehen." Merlin nickt: "Gehen." Arthur nimmt seine Hand und läuft los. Er zieht Merlin mit sich. Die Menschenmenge stellt sich ihnen jetzt in den Weg. Arthur atmet tief durch: "Merlin, sieh sie nicht an. Beachte sie nicht. Wenn du sie nicht beachtest, haben sie keine Macht. Verstehst du das?" Merlin nickt. Arthur stellt sich schützend vor ihn, seine Hand fest umklammert. "Ich werde dich hier nicht zurücklassen. Du wirst mir folgen." Merlin nickt. Er schließt die Augen. "Ich werde Euch folgen, wie ich Euch immer gefolgt bin und Euch immer folgen werde." Als er die Augen öffnet sind die Menschen weg. Arthur stutzt, dann dreht er sich zu Merlin um: "Merlin, ich habe dich wieder!"

Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Genau in diesem Moment wird der Lichtschein, der durch die Tür hereinfällt, schwächer. Beide sehen sich um. Die Tür, sie schließt sich! Arthur läuft los, er zieht seinen Freund mit sich. Aber sie kommen nicht schnell genug voran. Solange der König seinen Freund zieht, sind sie nicht schnell genug. Er sieht ihn an: "Merlin, wir müssen zu diesem Ausgang rennen. Du musst rennen! Ich lass dich jetzt los und dann wirst du rennen! Hast du das verstanden?" Merlin nickt und sein König lässt ihn los. Augenblicklich bleibt Merlin stehen. Arthur sieht ihn an: "Merlin, du musst rennen!" Merlin kann nicht, seine Beine wollen sich nicht bewegen. "Merlin, wenn du jetzt nicht losrennst, werden wir hier drinnen beide gefangen sein. Ich werde dich hier nicht allein zurücklassen. Wenn du bleibst, bleibe ich auch." Er streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus. Merlin sieht ihn an, er will zu seinem Freund. Er streckt ebenfalls seine Hand aus. Dann macht er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er läuft allein. Als sich die Hände berühren, sehen sich beide tief in die Augen. Und im nächsten Moment laufen sie Seite an Seite los. Die Tür ist bereits beinahe vollständig geschlossen, als sie sie erreichen. Im letzten Augenblick schlüpfen sie hindurch.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur öffnet seine Augen, er ist zurück. Er sitzt wieder in Merlins Zimmer an dessen Bett. Sein Freund liegt vor ihm, schweißgebadet. Aber seine Atmung hat sich normalisiert, sein Körperfarbe verbessert sich. Vorsichtig berührt er seine Stirn. Sie ist nicht mehr heiß. "Oh Merlin, jetzt wirst du wieder gesund." Er nimmt seine Hand und spürt einen Gegendruck. Merlin öffnet für einen Augenblick die Augen. Beide lächeln. Dann schläft der völlig entkräftete Zauberer ein.

Jetzt stürmt Gaius herein, er hat es nicht länger vor der Tür ausgehalten. Er sieht zu Merlin hinunter. Seinem angstvollen Gesichtsausdruck folgt tiefe Erleichterung. Er sieht zu seinem König auf: "Ihr habt ihn gerettet. Wie ist das möglich?" Arthur lächelt. "Dank eines Geschenkes der Lady von Avalon." Er nimmt das Amulett ab und reicht es Gaius. Der sieht sich den Stein und die Eingravierungen genau an. Dann sieht er zu seinem König auf. "Das ist ein Kristall aus der Kristallhöhle. Ihm wohnen die gleichen uralten Kräfte inne, wie dem Schwert selbst." Fassungslos sieht er zu Arthur dann zu Merlin. "Das ist wahrlich ein einzigartiges Geschenk. " Der König erhebt sich, er lässt die Hand seines Freundes los. "Ich lasse Euch jetzt besser allein." Gaius nickt und reicht dem König sein Amulett zurück. Arthur lächelt und hängt es sich wieder um. Es verschwindet unter seinem Hemd. Dann verlässt er das Zimmer. Auf den Stufen dreht er sich noch einmal um: "Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen ist." Gaius nickt: "Natürlich." Er hält kurz inne: "Arthur. Ich danke Euch. Ich bin mir sicher, das Amulett zu benutzen, war keine leichte Entscheidung. Ihr habt Euch für Merlin und seine Magie entschieden. Ihr habt ihn gerettet. Danke. Ich werde Euch das nie vergessen." Arthur lächelt, er nickt und verlässt das Zimmer seines Hofarztes.

Als Merlin endlich erwacht, findet er seinen Mentor schlafend vor. Er sitzt in dem Stuhl vor seinem Bett stehend. Merlin lächelt. Vorsichtig versucht er sich zu erheben, als ihn ein Schmerz durchzuckt. Es ist die Wunde in der Schulter. Sie schmerzt. Er beisst die Zähne zusammen und steht leise auf. Er nimmt seine Decke und legt sie vorsichtig um den alten Mann. Dann schleicht er aus dem Zimmer. Er ist noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Aber er lächelt, er ist glücklich. Er schließt die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und lehnt sich dagegen. Dann beginnt er mit seiner Arbeit. Er füllt eine Schüssel mit Wasser und erhitzt sie mit Magie. Wieder lächelt er, als er beginnt sich zu waschen.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin und sein Mentor sitzen zusammen beim Abendessen. Gaius sieht seinem Ziehsohn beim Essen zu. "Was ist?" fragt ihn sein junger Freund. Gaius lächelt: "Ich bin einfach nur froh, dich wiederzuhaben. Ich dachte, du würdest sterben." Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. "Merlin, dieses Schwert hätte dich beinahe getötet. Es ist so mächtig." Merlin nickt: "Ich weiß. Aber es ist bei Arthur in guten Händen." Gaius seufzt: "Das habe ich gesehen." Merlin lächelt: "Das war ein Unfall." Gaius nickt: "Ja ich weiß. Aber pass in Zukunft besser auf." Merlin nickt: "Dieses andere Schwert, Mordreds Schwert, es macht mir viel mehr Sorgen." Er sieht seinem Freund jetzt in die Augen: "Gaius, diese Vision, die ich hatte. Ich habe gesehen wie Arthur getroffen wurde. Vom jemandem der dieses Schwert führte. Er ist zu Boden gegangen." Gaius ist betroffen: "Bist du sicher, dass es Arthur war." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Es war ein blonder Ritter von Camelot. Es war sicher Arthur." Er hält inne: "Gaius, ich muss dieses Schwert finden und dahin bringen, wo es keinen Schaden anrichten kann." Gaius nickt: "Das verstehe ich. Weißt du denn, wo du es findest?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich vermute, es ist in der Nähe von Camlann. Es.." Plötzlich hält er inne. Gaius sieht ihn verwundert an: "Was ist los?" Merlin lächelt. In seinen Gedanken hat sich soeben sein König gemeldet: "Merlin? Bist du da?" Merlin antwortet in Gedanken: "Natürlich My Lord. Was kann ich für Euch tun?" Arthur fährt fort: "Merlin, kannst du bitte morgen früh Blumen für Gwen mitbringen?" "Natürlich. Ich wünsche Euch und Gwen eine gute Nacht." "Schlaf du auch gut Merlin. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh." Merlin lächelt noch immer. Gaius spricht ihn nochmal an: "Merlin ist alles in Ornung?" Merlin grinst: "Entschuldigt Gaius. Alles in Ordnung. Arthur hat sich bei mir in Gedankenrede gemeldet." Gaius schüttelt den Kopf: "Du weißt schon, dass du jetzt nie wieder eine ruhige Minute haben wirst?" Beide brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus.


End file.
